


Flings

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bruises, Casual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Swearing, Top and Bottom Arthur, Top and Bottom Ash, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: Arthur wanted to be inside him forever; the hunger in his chest almost unbearable every time he encountered him on the streets.Only he would make him feel this way.





	Flings

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote about my two rival boys so here we are!  
> Dedicated to all Arthur/Ash shippers.

 

The throbbing in his cock was becoming unbearable as he waited.

_Fuck, I need a smoke._

A click of a lighter, the flare of a cigarette and wisps of smoke escaped those chapped lips. Arthur waited for him in that familiar alleyway covered in vulgar graffiti. He should be here soon.

He felt the brick wall behind him and remembered that one time he had fought him here. _Oh_ , the memory of it made Arthur salivate.

\---

_It started off as some spat about turf rules, and Arthur honestly couldn’t give a damn. A fist fight followed, their bloodied knuckles making contact with their faces. It seemed like Arthur had the upper hand for a time, but as always, Ash flipped the tables by switching their positions and pushing him onto the wall. Then, their eyes met._

_“Fuck you.”_

_Suddenly, Ash had smashed their lips together, and Arthur found himself returning it with the same ferocity._

\---

What followed then was the same routine: finding some random motel and continuing their affair there. They’d destroy the room as always: scratch marks and punch holes on the walls. The bed would look the most violated with crippled bed legs and ripped sheets bloodied with brutality. Sometimes it happened in Ash’s own room when he was feeling tired of paying for motel damages. Sometimes on a billiard table in Arthur’s bar when it was just them.

Rinse and repeat.

It had been 3 months since then, and the two couldn’t keep themselves pent up any longer, hence why Arthur was delighted when Ash agreed to meet him again.

As he blew out small balls of smoke, a small smile rose to his lips as he heard those familiar footsteps approaching. He looked up from his contemplations and gazed at his approaching lover.

In spite of the anger that scorched his soul whenever his eyes landed on his, the ache in his member didn’t lie. Arthur admired the way the wind blew gently over his soft golden locks to the ferocity behind his alluring emerald eyes. It was truly intimidating and he grew to love the anticipation boiling in his blood every time he saw him – and he knew that Ash felt the same. Standing silhouetted against the alleyway, their eyes swirl and dilate with a promise of pleasure.

This entire affair started by accident, kisses and touches neither had meant to give. Now, its devolved into whatever mess this all was: with Ash letting Arthur pound him whenever they felt the urge.

The air around them thrums with barely suppressed anger and lust and they felt it filling inside them. Ash stopped in front of Arthur, who gazed at him with a suggestive grin. Arthur picked his cigarette from his lips and blew smoke in his direction.

“Hey, honey.”

After a moment of silence, Ash raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to him. “You stink. You know I don’t like you smoking before we do it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Don’t lie, I know you like it.”

 _Why are you like this?_ Ash cursed inwardly.

Disgruntled, Ash stole the cigarette from his fingers, pushed him against the wall and kissed him harshly. He tasted of smoke and beer, and despite how much it disgusted him, the smoke did arouse Ash even more. He’d gotten used to his smell, the taste of his hard kisses and the delicious feelings Arthur’s touch made him feel.

Losing his composure for a moment was an error as Arthur took the opportunity to switch positions with Ash. He presses him against the cold bricks, lifted his leg and wrapped it around his waist while he grinded him desperately. They weren’t going to kill each other tonight. _This_ only ever went one way and there's hardly any room for talk.

Arthur’s cigarette flickered beneath them.

 

* * *

 

Inside the motel room, a red jacket ripples to the ground as Ash discards it with slow ease, teasing his partner before him. They ripped at their clothes like savage beasts, wanting to feel the bare bodies close together. As soon as he's near enough, Arthur grabbed his wrist, yanks him closer, too close, till they're nose to nose. It was uncomfortable at first, but now, he loved the way Ash’s hand settled in his hair and pulls them together till their mouths are only an inch apart. He did all this as he pushed Ash against the door.

“Did you miss me?" Arthur’s smirk is malicious. He'd never been anything other than mocking. "Was your ass lonely without my cock?" He whispered into Ash’s flushed ear. "Like hell," Ash’s heat and shivers travel through Arthur’s body as well.  

"I hate you."

They chuckled at their words as their lips met once more.

The scent of violence was addictive, and Ash succumbed to his dangerous side whenever he was with him. After numerous flings, Ash has Arthur’s heady aroma memorized. The elder teen was justified in his confidence over him sexually; he truly was addictive and intoxicating. Like a sex crazed beast.

Their lips attacked each other with as much force as they could manage. Ash biting his bottom lip while moaning into his explorative fingers. The bastard doesn't handle him gently, flipping their positions so he can slam Ash against the rickety motel wall. His back was definitely going to bruise again, but he didn’t care. Neither of them does.

Blue eyes ablaze as Arthur’s hands laid claim to Ash’s body possessively; running over his pale skin like fire. His thighs, his stomach, and his pecs he explored greedily. He groans loudly when he sinks his nails into the skin of his neck. It wasn’t enough and Ash found himself wanting more contact. He pants against Arthur’s shoulder as his beast sunk his teeth into his neck in retaliation, drawing blood from the bite. Ash loved his musky scent; volatile and heady with desire for him.

His thoughts were silenced as he felt the way that familiar greedy tongue tangles so well with his own. He grew to enjoy the way Arthur steals his breath to the point where the room starts fading to black and his head spins. There's nothing left but the desperation they've felt many times before.

Pulling back for a moment, Arthur gazed into his eyes, the air around them heady with want. "Not so dangerous now are you?" Arthur growls out as if he's relishing the vulnerable state he'd put him in. It's almost malicious, and Ash he can practically taste the distorted hate on his lips. Arthur slid a hand slowly under Ash’s shirt before resting them onto his chest, nudging his erect nipple, he grinned. "I’m going to eat you all up."

"Do it," Ash challenged with a smirk, and Arthur gasps as Ash forced him forward for another kiss. And before Arthur could react, Ash bit down onto his lips, causing the latter to let out a broken cry. Satisfied with his work, Ash tilted his head into the kiss before whispering sultrily, " _I dare you_."

 _Oh, he had it coming_. Arthur’s mirth is dark as he pulls him from the wall and walks him backwards in the direction of the bed.

 

...

 

Their kisses tasted like blood, bitterness and violence.

Ash seems to find some sick pleasure in it, always smirking when he's not mewling and writhing beneath Arthur’s hands. The bruises now forming on his lips, wrists, hips and waist didn’t seem to affect him - well, _when has pain ever stopped him_? If anything, pain intensifies these moments. Anyone else wouldn’t be as fun if it wasn’t with him.

His head drops onto the pillow and he tilts it to the side, showing Arthur a smile that aroused challenge. Without thinking about it, Arthur yanks his chin back and kisses those curling lips. He savors the flush on his face as they slide against each other. It only means he isn’t the only one losing it.

 _Oh_ , how he loves the way his body arches in pleasure (though Ash admits that it bordered on agony). Well, acknowledging both feelings with this act was good: at least they don’t have to face the fact that  _this_  isn't hate. It was some form of twisted obsession. Either way, both give into it all the same.

His neck is slick with sweat under Arthur’s fingers as a hand travels up his heated skin and buries itself in his gold locks. As he pulls Ash’s bare body onto his lap, he laps the side of neck before growling into his ear, "You’re mine.”

For some reason, the possessive words make Ash laugh.

 

 

...

 

"Fuck, ahh…Arthur, no more...mmha..” a tired Ash mewled. Around the 5th round, his voice began crackling. He was thirsty for water after having moaned continuously for 3 hours. However, Arthur took no heed to it, for he wanted to fully devour Ash, and he still wasn’t satisfied.  His beautiful sounds alone were better than anything he has ever managed to imagine.

Arthur wanted to be inside him forever, the hunger in his chest almost unbearable every time he saw him on the streets. He wanted to bury himself deeply inside him and never leave. Only he would make him feel this way. If only he could stay locked together as one and listening to his pleas instead of slicing him up. _Oh,_ how he felt so hot under him. The pain and electricity of his insides brought him closer to insanity.

It was sweltering in that room now. Scorching, blazing hot like a furnace. It's almost uncomfortable. Only those delicious thrusts inside him were making it bearable. In the midst of the heated act, Ash grabs hold of Arthur’s scarred hand and stares at him as he moved them closer to his lips. Arthur opens his mouth to say something before suddenly moaning aloud as Ash runs his tongue along it. Arthur was close to losing it there, and those dark green eyes boring deeply into his face didn’t help. Ash smirks.

 _That smug asshole_ , Arthur curses. He was going to pay for that.

Arthur moves inside him again. A long slow outwards stroke followed by a hard shove back in which makes Ash choke on a groan as he releases Arthur’s hands and clutches the sheets instead. Chuckling at the reaction he got, Arthur rammed in deeper, holding tight onto Ash’s thighs which have been bruised with love bites. The pale blonde threw his head back onto the pillow. Mewls and mantras begging for _more_ escaped his lips.

“Just like that. Such a slut for my cock aren’t you?” Arthur hotly murmurs before ramming into him over and over. Ash’s body and legs shakes shake form the torturously hot stimulation. He closed his eyes as he clenched the already ripped sheets as Arthur thrusted eagerly above him. He focused on the way his hips picked up speed, his large cock sliding against his inner walls and jabbed against his prostate.

“Ah-AH! Fuck…mmh…Arthur.” His moans came out louder than he expected as he lets himself be swept away by the ecstasy rising within him. Sometimes he’d see the white sparks of completion until Arthur teasingly slowed down his thrusts with a smug smile on his face. _God fucking damnit._

Soon, Arthur completely halted his pounds.

Irked by the loss of pleasure, Ash opens his eyes to look at Arthur’s face, and was met with a lewd sight. Slightly parted lips, dilated blue pupils and a deep flush across his cheeks. Hunger was practically written all over his face. Ash smiles at just seeing such a sight – it was so blatant.

But before Ash could say a quip, Arthur sits himself up while dragging Ash from his position on his back to pulling him onto his lap. Their bare chests press against each other as Ash straddles him. After stroking and dragging his hands on Ash’s plump smooth thighs, he dragged him down for yet another ravenous kiss.

It was deep and hard from the get go. His tongue immediately slips into Ash’s already abused mouth which vaguely tasted like Arthur’s cum from earlier. As he devoured his lips and cries, he squeezed Ash’s thighs and dragged his body closer to him.

“Mmh…mm…ah.”

They make out for a long while, with Ash finding himself clutching at Arthur’s broad shoulders to keep himself steady against Arthur’s eager mouth, delving deeper to taste Ash’s insides. At certain points, he tilted his head on an angle to entwine his tongue with Arthur’s, and the latter returned the action persistently.

Soon, Ash found himself riding Arthur hard; but he did not break their kiss. Trying to keep up with the hotness enveloping his cock, Arthur answered Ash’s ministrations by dragging his nails down his sweat ladled back. Ash whimpered with a smile on his lips: it was a reaction he enjoyed a bit too much despite the pain.

“Hang onto me.” Arthur whispered onto his lips. Ash nodded, hugging Arthur’s neck as the latter responded with fast upward thrusts. Ash tilted his head and moaned like a whore. 

They were just acting on their lust. Nothing more, nothing less.

The world narrows down to nothing but the feeling of Ash’s muscles squeezing around his cock, the stinging of the wounds on his back. The loud squeaking of the bed springs, their harsh panting, and the slick slide of their bodies against each other.

Heat, sweat and pleasure.

In the midst of the euphoria, Ash smiled thoughtfully.

 

 

* * *

 

Arthur woke up after a moment of resting at the strange wet feeling of something prodding him, in a place he never expected. Arthur’s body quivered at the odd intrusion deep in his nether regions, and Ash savoured it, as he felt inside Arthur’s hole - preparing him. Though his eyes were still groggy, his blurry vision caught Ash’s hands now on his chest, rubbing and pulling at his nipples until they were sore. Arthur couldn’t place words on his mouth as Ash licked that nipple while pinching the other.

A pang of desire befell inside him as he realised where Ash was positioned. The lynx positioned himself inbetween Arthur’s legs, his cock nudging his virgin entrance.

_Wait…What the fuck is he doing?!_

The interest mixed with the fear in his chest at the unexpected situation occurring before him. Before Arthur could retaliate, Ash smiled calmly at him before slowly thrusting a little of his cock inside Arthur’s entrance. Arthur couldn’t speak and instead found his hands link onto Ash’s back; his nails leaving welts and smears of blood along his perfect alabaster back. 

Ash was really doing this to him. And god it felt _so good_.  Ash pushes inside, almost agonisingly slowly, desperate to cherish every inch of this first penetration inside of him. Arthur’s gasps go up an octave as he pushes back against him, trying to speed the process up. But Ash refused to let him.

“Shh…Relax. I want to make you feel good too. Let me do this.” Ash whispered adoringly to his ears as he inched his cock deeper inside him. Arthur’s mouth was agape in a silent scream. He clung onto Ash’s back for dear life, clenching the bloodied skin to help cope with the unfamiliar intrusion. Ash could see he wasn’t relaxing and sighed as he caught his open mouth in a soft kiss. 

Arthur bit into Ash’s lips staining his jaw crimson. Blood once more smeared his lips. The thrusts inside him slowed but their kiss remained as fiery as ever. Nothing but them mattered as their mouths slot together, teeth clashing and tongues twining once more. It was painful, but with Arthur’s groans directing Ash, the sensations soon became those of pleasure. Thrilled that he could make him feel good, Ash rips his mouth away from Arthur’s just enough that their breaths are still mingling. Their eyes meet in a heavy stare.

The blood from his mouth has smeared over Arthur’s own and the sight of it makes Ash’s cock twitch. Maybe he's fucked in the head, maybe it's because he really is a monster. Either way, he cannot even begin to care; the sight of his rival panting, whimpering from the loss of contact and the feel of his muscles pressing onto his member was enough for Ash to continue.

So _this_ is what it felt to dominate. To make someone as arrogant Arthur, yearn for his touch and cock.

Ash’s lips curl into a smirk, teeth glinting in the room's dim light, and then he wraps his free leg around Arthur’s back and pushes them together harder. Arthur shudders. He was close and he couldn’t wait any longer. "What do you want, Frederick?" Ash whispers, lips brushing against Arthur’s own, as his fingers slid and explored his body.

"Fuuck…don’t make me say it..!" Arthur groans, head falling back on the pillow, neck arched and on display—so ready for Ash’s lips and teeth.

“Just…fucking do it.”

“Do what?” Ash smiled, he was enjoying this in his own sick way.

_Arthur trembled under the heavy gaze of those emerald eyes. Soon, he found himself opening his legs wider then rubbing himself into Ash’s cock in a desperate motion._

_“…F-Fuck me.”_

Finally, Ash relents and takes him. It felt so wild to be inside him, as if Arthur’s insides were truly turning him into a beast. It was delicious and Ash loved every second of it. Soon, after that new experience, they fell atop each other again.

 

...

 

As they lay beside each other and took in their breaths, they once more reminded themselves what _this_ all was. This was just another game, one more way to play and control his annoying rival.

He didn’t need to fuck Arthur, and yet he did so in the moment. He was sure he’ll feel some form of repercussions in the future, but he didn’t mind. Arthur’s virginity was his and that was that.

Ash felt those broad muscled arms pull him suffocatingly close to his chest. He mewls again at the feeling of Arthur deliriously licking at the bites he's left all over Ash’s neck. Ah, so he wasn’t angry.

"Stay the night," Arthur rumbles against his skin.

“…..”

Ash slowly legs tangled with his own. He rolls over and presses his head into that broad and warm chest.

"When you feel like killing me, wake me up please."

He didn’t hear Arthur’s quiet snort.

 

* * *

 

At some points in the night, Arthur would wake up. As always, he’d turn to look at Ash’s peaceful form.

He really looked like an angel. Or rather, just a normal human rather than the monster and rival he’d grown to envy and hate. His right hand reached to softly touch Ash’s exposed chest to feel his steady and rhythmic heartbeat.

Arthur was still in shock, he couldn’t believe he let Ash have his way with him. _Well_ , he did beg for him, so really, he himself was to blame. It was a new experience. Ash was his first –He didn’t hate it nor did he love it. He was still caught in the gravity of what had just happened. As he absentmindedly played with his hair, he felt Ash wince below him as the lithe body shifted closer to his own.

Though it’s happened numerous times, Arthur was still getting used to looking at him like this: exposed and peacefully sleeping next to him. This strange truce between them that should have ended months ago is somehow still here – well, that’s sex for you: addictive and hard to let go of.

Arthur moved his hand to feel those soft pink lips swollen from their passion. It was incredible that he had the chance to see such a beautiful sight of Ash snoozing contentedly and comfortably in his arms – for the umpteenth time.

These calm moments of afterwards are the kind he wishes he could forget, but always recalls - most notably in his dreams.

He grew to like the way Ash’s breath hitches slightly during his slumber as he runs his hands over the bites he'd left on him. It reminds him that this isn't just some distorted dream. 

Arthur knew this would be the only times he’d truly have any control over Ash, so whilst he slept, he would marvel at him until he too fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

AT the crack of dawn, Arthur stretches out on the bed next to his thoroughly and sexually satisfied lover. Both revelled in the feeling of their strained muscles and the press of sheets against the scratches on their back.

Yawning and breathing into that room; Arthur caught the smell of sweat and sex which he found comforting. The duo relaxed in the almost silence which was only broken by their quiet breathing. Soon, the awkward silence became too much and Arthur found himself breaking it.

“So…..got anything to say for yourself you bastard?" Arthur reminded Ash annoyedly.

Ash rolled his body away from Arthur’s as if intentionally ignoring him "Oh?"

“You know what you did!” Arthur spat out, but a blush was slowly forming onto his face.

Ash turned back only to giggle at the cute reaction. “Hey, I just made you taste your own medicine. Now you know how it feels huh?”

"I didn’t ask to be fucked!"

“You do remember begging me for it, right?”

Arthur slithered further below the sheets, as the regret and shame finally caught up to him.

 _‘I need a shower’_ Ash sighed boredly while ruffling his hair, flicking away the dried blood from the ends of it _._

“Come on, you enjoyed it _._ ” He rested his head onto the pillow, while looking at the Arthur hidey hump under the sheets.

"You motherfucker." The hoarse voice spat out.

_Sigh_

“Look, I even prepared you, and I’m sure it didn’t hurt that bad you crybaby.”

Ash was met with more awkward silence. He rolled his eyes.

“Give me a break sometimes! As much as I love you getting down on me 24/7, my ass can only take so much. Plus, it’s been forever since I had a go. So stop complaining.”

Finally, after a while of contemplating, Arthur rose his head form the sheets and sat himself up. He turns to look back at Ash, eyes half-lidded, small flecks of dried blood still around his mouth.

Arthur looked at him gingerly, “Next time you wanna try something ‘new’, give me a heads up maybe? Also that is the last time you’re putting it in me.”

Ash raised a brow and pursed his lips. “Then we’re through.”

Arthur’s head jerked in alarm. “What? No!”

The pale blonde massaged his temples. “Either you at least let me have you too, or we’re breaking this whole thing off.”

After a time of thinking, Arthur found himself acquiescing, remembering the new found ecstasy of Ash plundering his depths. Who knows, it could be a learning experience for hi

“…Fine. But I’m gonna fuck you twice as hard afterwards, clear?”

“Mhmm.” Ash mumbled contentedly.

Arthur rolls to his side and goes up on an elbow to hover over Ash for a brief second before he leans down and kisses him, deep and slow, as his free hand curls around the back of his head. He pulls back, just slightly, and breathes the same air as he does before replying, “I’m really getting addicted to this. How are you so good?”

Ash looks away. “From experience; an experience I didn’t ask for.”

Arthur knew he struck a nerve and prepared to recoil from a punch or an argument, but he found himself watching that ethereal ovular face carefully.

“Am I better than them? Do I make you feel better than those others…?” He wondered aloud.

Ash stared deeply into Arthur’s eyes as he thought of a response.

Finally, Ash chuckled under his breath “…Well, I’ve had bigger dick-”

“Hey!-”

“Well, you didn't force me of course. Those old fogies leave me afterwards without giving a damn about me. You stay and you care so I guess you’re okay.”

Arthur replied, “Well, I don’t really wanna leave a warm bed. I’m like that in the mornings. Also, have you forgotten? You used to leave me in bed after sex so you’re no different-”

“-You’re good with your hands.” Ash interrupts his rant by reaching to caress Arthur’s scarred hand before moving it to nuzzle against his cheek before kissing it.

“There’s something about your touch. The way you finger my mouth-” _licks_ “the way you curl it up and stroke me when you prepare my ass…it feels so good.” _licks_ “I touch myself sometimes thinking about it. Whoever you’ve done in the past, I really envy them.”

At the stimulating display and confession, Arthur’s expelled heated breath as his eyes follow Ash’s tongue licking his fingers and palm. Soon, the hunger was building in his chest again.

"God you’re so hot, I can’t hold back anymore." he grunts out as he pulls Ash into a kiss, rolling on top of him once more and spreading his thighs.

Ash reciprocates enthusiastically, legs spreading wider to properly accommodate Arthur on top of him. His arms wrap around those muscular shoulders and pulled him closer. Arthur slides his hand down Ash’s sides as his hips start thrusting against him, their dicks twitching and gaining interest in a morning round.

As Ash began moaning again, a noise interrupted them.

“God, are you two faggots done fucking yet?!” a man’s voice booms from the wall to their right.

Both of them froze, then Arthur spat out.

“Leave us alone old man! Or do you want a bullet in your head?!”

Ash lay his head down on the pillow in irritation. As Arthur and the man continued to yell, he reached for the phone and began dialling.

“OH, YOU THREATENING ME YOU FAGGOT?! WAIT TILL I GET IN THERE AND SHOW YOU A REAL GUN-”

The man’s rant was interrupted by the flurry of footsteps and the sounds of security and angered motel staff. When the buzz of footsteps finally descended down the hall, Arthur finally moved. He saw Ash, nonchalantly placing the phone back onto the bedside table and then turning to an Arthur in disbelief.

“Sometimes, I wonder why did I have to pick you of all people? I could have some nice girl and here I got some guy picking fights with an oldie at a motel-”

“-He called us faggots! you’d be as pissed as I was-”

“I’m used to it.”

Arthur furrowed his brows. “You…really shouldn’t get used to that bullshit. You know you’re more than what the old fuck says you are.”

Ash’s eyes widened. “Wow.  A pep talk from you of all people…I’m dead am I?” Arthur shot him a glare.

Then, Ash’s eyes dilated with adoration as he slowly held Arthur’s face with his hands, leaning in to kiss his nose. “Thanks. If only you were this supportive of me back then, and we would’ve never fought in the first place.”

“Heh, I could say the same thing about you, bastard.”

“Coward.”

“Bitch.”

“Ass kisser”

"Asshole.”

"Try hard.”

Arthur cringed. “Hey! What do you mean try hard?! I’m already great-”

“Well if you’re so great, then hurry up and fuck me.”

Arthur hand was still on Ash’s thigh, and the other was behind his neck. Ash really was desperate, as his hips pressed flush against Arthur’s own. He quivered in anticipation, waiting for Arthur to take him once more.

 _Oh, he’s gonna show this mother fucker_. He’ll fuck him into next week.

“Hope you’re ready, cause I’m not going to be soft on you.”

“Huh, well if you’re too rough, I’ll return the favour afterwards.”

“Wait no-no! okay I’ll go slowly I’m sorry!”

“I’m just joking.”

Ash giggled at the desperate plea and pathetic expression on Arthur’s face. Before, he was reluctant to continue this entire thing with him. But now, Ash was confident that he was going to enjoy this strange relationship from now on. It was entertaining to see such a vulnerable side to his most hated foe, and Ash revelled in the fact that he could bring out such a side from him.

Ash nuzzled close to Arthur’s ear, whispering in a sweet honeyed voice that wasn’t an act for once, “Now hurry and give me your cock big guy. Rock my world.”

 

…

 

After several rounds of sex, Ash’s ass really had enough. Wet and dripping with Arthur’s essence, he sought comfort in the small bathroom. A stream of hot water rained down on his body, washing away the dried blood and fluids. He breathed in the steam in contentment.

 _Aah…so nice._ The water seemed to wash his troubles away.

“Mind if I join you?”

Ash nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels Arthur follow him in and presses up against his bare back. His muscular arms sliding around his waist.

“Well, you don’t have a choice since I’m here already.” Arthur’s tone was cheeky, verging on snide, and the sound of it had Ash roll his eyes.

 _Fucking hell, how does he find this bastard attractive in any way_?

“Didn’t think you’d want to share the shower,”

“Hmm.”

Arthur hums a response and instead busies himself with sucking and chewing on Ash's neck as the water falls over them. Inspite of himself, Ash lets his head fall back on Arthur’s shoulder.  _How long until this stalemate breaks? How long until this all collapses in their faces? How long until this man tries to kill him again?_ He didn’t know.

But for now, as Ash turned to embrace Arthur’s form under the fountain of warmth, he simply relished the moment. A moment that was theirs alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> Comment and leave kudos please!


End file.
